


the most beautiful thing you've ever seen

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Series: tumblr fills [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Kissing, instead of buying nep flowers terezi buys her a cat, it's adorable, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't remember being this gay for your best friend before. </p><p>Then again, you'd never seen her smile close-up before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most beautiful thing you've ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Fic request w "youre my best friend but one day you giggled/touched my shoulder/grinned/etc and now i look at you VERY differently for christs sake y me" to nep from tz.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!

You’ve never seen her smile before. You’re partially blind in your right eye and mostly blind in your left, so you’ve only ever heard or felt things she’s done, like touch your shoulder are giggle at one of Strider’s dumb jokes. But you’ve never seen her smile, because you’re never close enough to her for something like that. She invited you to a “girls sleepover” this week, just you and her, and because she had no cot and didn’t want you on the floor she’d let you sleep in her bed.

Somehow, you’d ended up cuddling, nose-to-nose. She’s your best friend, so things like this are perfectly cool with you. You’ve never seen her in a romantic sense, and you doubt you’re ever really going to. But then she opens her eyes, and olive green meets teal, and then she gives you the biggest, brightest smile you’ve ever seen. You’ve never seen her smile before, not because she doesn’t, but because you’re never close enough to see her.

And it’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.

There’s a feeling blossoming in your chest, and you don’t think it has to do with friendship. You instantly regret it when you push her away and her smile drops, but you’re too busy pulling on your shoes and stuffing things in your bag to pay attention to the distraught look on her face. You need time to think about this. You need to talk to Rose or Kanaya.

Once you’ve made it to your house, you realize you probably should’ve told Nepeta why you ran out, but now it’s too late to go back. You unlock your front door with shaking fingers and shove your way into your mess of a house, completely ignoring Latula when she greets you from her space behind her new Xbox 360. You dump your stuff onto your bed, kick your shoes off, straighten your ginger hair, and dial Rose’s number.

She answers, thank god.

“Lalonde, I’m losing my shit. Nep smiled at me today and I think I’m in love with her. Jesus.”

Rose laughs on the other end of the phone, and you coil the phone cord around your finger and jiggle your knee nervously. You’re staring at yourself in the mirror, at your teal eyes and your pointy ginger hair, and you’re trying to imagine Nepeta next to you, silky blonde hair and olive green eyes wearing that dumb hat with the cat ears that Equius bought for her.

“And you’ve only noticed that today?” Rose asks, and you’re trying to figure out how she can be so casual when you’re _losing your shit_. But then her words click. You’ve had a crush on Nepeta since you met her in fifth grade, but it took her smiling at you for that to sink in. “I assume you just had a revelation? You were the only one who couldn’t notice your obvious feelings for Nepeta. In fact, I believe even _Nepeta_ noticed that you had feelings for her.”

“Gotta go!” You blurt, not even giving her time to answer before you’re hanging up. You raid your closet for a dress and find the black one you wore to homecoming last year, and you haven’t grown much (thankfully) so it still fits impeccably. Then you fix your hair (which just means you run a brush through it quickly, and as soon as you have it mostly straight it curves up at the ends again, so you stop trying) and pull on a pair of Latula’s heels.

“Ooh, where are you going? Date with Strider?” Latula teases from the couch, and even though you’re in a rush, you stop and turn on your heel to face her.

“Are you crazy? That’s like me asking you if you have a date with Kankri,” you return, and she jumps to defend him, but you’re already giving your next reply. “I have to go woo a certain cat girl who I ran out on this morning!”

You pass a flower shop and almost stop to buy her some flowers, but you know Nepeta won’t like that gesture. A few steps later you pass an animal shelter, and you run inside, breathless, and slam two hundred dollar bills down on the table. “Get me a cat!”

The person behind the counter looks shocked, but they scurry to the back and grab an orange tabby for you when you shout, “Hurry!”

They try to give you some money back, tell you the cat doesn’t cost that much, but you tell them to keep it. You’re in a hurry.

Nepeta’s house is a couple blocks away from the animal shelter, and you want to run but you’re in heels and you have a cat. “Alright, Terezi. You got this. You’re smooth, real smooth. You can just take the heels off, run with the cat to your chest-”

“Need a ride?” Someone asks before you can even finish your sentence, and you turn your head to the side and see a spotless red corvette. Of _course._ Strider. You wonder if this is a coincidence, or if Rose sent him after you. Really, neither would surprise you, but you’d sooner believe the former rather than the latter. None other than John Egbert is in the passenger seat, smiling sheepishly. Strider has an arm draped over his shoulders.

“I hate you, but yes,” you say, opening the back door and climbing in. The cat curls against your chest, and you pet its head. “Nepeta’s house.”

“I know. Lalonde told me. Thought you’d want a little help. I’m the master of wooing ladies.”

You roll your eyes. “Is that why it took you five years to get your sorry ass into gear and ask Egbert out?”

John giggles, Dave blushes, and you count that as a win. You’re pretty sure Strider breaks every law in the driving handbook getting you to Nepeta’s house, but he gets you there fast, so you really have no complaints. John does. The entire time you’re unbuckling yourself, fixing your hair up, straightening your dress, he’s bitching up a storm.

You know Dave Strider. He doesn’t take anyone’s bullshit, and he certainly doesn’t take anyone’s bitching. But when John does it, he doesn’t do much more than roll his eyes, and when John hits him on the arm he goes, “Jesus, I’m sorry! I’ll drive safer next time, okay?”

You snort, opening the door and stepping out. “How whipped are you on a scale of one to ten, Strider? I’m gonna say somewhere in the area of one million.”

“Fuck off, Pyrope. Who’s the one who just bought a cat for someone they’re not even dating?”

You have no argument for that. You slam the car door behind you and Strider drives away from the curb (but doesn’t peel away, like you thought he would’ve. he must actually be listening for once in his life) and you jog up the staircase to Nepeta’s house. You ring the doorbell so many times you think your finger will break, and you force yourself not to huff exasperatedly when none other than Equius Zahhak answers the door.

He’s wearing a black wife-beater even though it’s only about sixty degrees outside, and his greasy black hair is tied up in a ponytail. He raises an eyebrow. “Why on earth are you here? I think you’ve done enough damage to Nepeta.”

He goes to shut the door, and you catch it with your hand. “Wait, no! Okay, listen, I have feelings for her and I didn’t realize I did until she smiled at me and I’ve never seen her smile before and it was actually the _best_ thing I’ve ever seen, and I freaked out and ran away so I bought her a cat and I know it won’t make up for things but I want to be her girlfriend and shit!” You force out in one breath, holding the cat out even though Zahhak isn’t blind and could probably see the thing curled up in your arms.

“Is that true?” You hear from behind him, and then the girl you’re looking for is looking at you around his ginormous bicep. You nod and try to ignore the fact that her eyes are bloodshot. You made her cry. You didn’t mean to make her cry. “Then, okay. We can be girlfriends, Terezi. But don’t just run out like that! I thought I did something to make you upset!”

You breath a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god,” you say. Then you hold out the cat. “Here, I uh. I bought you this cat because I didn’t think you’d want flowers.”

Equius lets Nepeta step around him, and she smiles brightly at you. It’s hard to see because you’re too far away again, but that’s okay. She takes the cat from you, then steps forward and gets on her tiptoes to press your mouths together.

You let her name the cat. She tells you she’s going to name it Neprezi, because it’s your names together. When she tells you this you’re lying together in her bed, pressed nose-to-nose, and she’s smiling at you. You think the name is kind of dumb, but you smile back anyway.

Besides. It’s kind of cute, too.

**Author's Note:**

> have a prompt you want filled? here's my tumblr: http://darkwinterwriter.tumblr.com/


End file.
